Point of discontinuation/Pepsi
finally back?|link=http://tropes-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sierra_Mist]] Pepsi products that were at the point of discontinuation. Examples The United States *Mountain Dew: **Any flavor that did not win in DEWmocracy or FanDEWmonium. **Game Fuel zig-zags this, but the taste is always different with each flavor of Game Fuel that comes out. **Diet Voltage, the diet version of Mountain Dew Voltage, was only released for FanDEWmonium. It lost to Diet Supernova and was discontinued. ***Speaking of Diet Supernova, despite winning FanDEWmonium, it was discontinued permanently after twelve weeks. Way to upset the public, PepsiCo. **Mountain Dew Throwback used to zig-zag this, but is now a permanent flavor. **Any Mountain Dew flavor in numbers (#736, #286, #722, #648) got discontinued after only being sold in 2009. **Mountain Dew Distortion and Mountain Dew Typhoon are two Mountain Dew flavors that have been discontinued after only being sold in 2010. ***The Typhoon flavor eventually returned as part of "Back by Popular DEWmand". **Any Diet Mountain Dew flavor outside the original diet flavor, Caffeine-free Diet, and Diet Code Red tend to be threatened with this. **Mountain Dew A.M. (a mix between Mountain Dew and Tropicana) has been discontinued in-name. **Every Mountain Dew Freeze sold at Taco Bell, with the exception of the Baja Blast Freeze, has been discontinued as of 2016. **Baja Blast has zig-zagged this since 2014. One season, it's in cans and bottles; the next, it's only at Taco Bell. But now Pitch Black has been introduced (for Dewcision 2016). Pitch Black booted Baja Blast back to being a Taco Bell exclusive until it returned to stores for summer 2018. ***Its diet variant suffered worse; it was discontinued for a Kickstart flavor. **Solar Flare was discontinued around the same time as Sierra Mist, but at least the latter got a similar, if not an exact, replacement in the form of Mist Twst. Solar Flare, however, was replaced with a completely different flavor. ***An unrelated flavor (Diet Mountain Dew Flare) also suffered this, since any diet flavor that isn't related to the regular, caffeine-free, or Code Red variants have also suffered this. *Crystal Pepsi (a clear, caffeine-free Pepsi) was only sold for at most a year before getting discontinued. **In 2016, it was reformulated with caffeine, and was sold for a limited time. **Another Caffeine-free Pepsi, Pepsi Free, was also discontinued in the 80s, but the formula returned as Caffeine-free Diet Pepsi a few years later. **Pepsi used to be called "Brad's Drink", if Wikipedia is to be believed. Brad's Drink got discontinued in-name, but the formula was still sold as Pepsi-Cola after 1898. ***Pepsi lampshaded that there used to be a "Brad's Drink" with their "1893" product lineup. *Sierra Mist has a complicated history of this, both as its current name and when it was Mist Twst: **Sierra Mist Free, the temporary name for Diet Sierra Mist (and not to be confused with Pepsi Free) was discontinued in-name, but the formula remained sold as Diet Sierra Mist. **Sierra Mist Ruby Splash (and it's diet variant) was discontinued in 2010 and 2011, respectively. **Similarly, Sierra Mist Undercover Orange and it's diet variant got discontinued sometime after the film it was promoting, Get Smart, was released. **Strawberry Kiwi Splash was only sold in 2012 before getting discontinued. **In 2016, PepsiCo actually changed the name for Sierra Mist to "Mist Twst". And added a Cherry flavor to further compete with 7-UP. Ironically, it's been doing better ever since the Mist Twst introduction... ***...but only one new flavor since the reintroduction (the aforementioned Cherry flavor) was introduced as of December 2016, and even that isn't available in some areas. Due to this, Sprite and 7-UP were the first brands of lemon-lime soft drinks to have their cherry flavor distributed nationwide. And now it's discontinued. ***As of 2018, Sierra Mist is back... at the expense of getting rid of the Cherry flavor. Chances are the Cranberry flavor won't be back until around Christmas. *Zig-zagged with their root beer brand Mug. It's available everywhere, of course, but in some areas it's only sold in cans. **Back before Sierra Mist became Mist Twst, Mug Root Beer was even in some areas where Sierra Mist wasn't. This was especially true for Canada. Other countries *Mountain Dew in Canada used to be caffeine-free. This was due to a former Canadian law saying all soft drinks (except colas, Dr. Pepper-like drinks and root beer) were to be caffeine-free. Come 2012, you could find Mountain Dew with caffeine in it. **Mountain Dew in the UK was discontinued for a while, but was brought back under "Mountain Dew Energy", and eventually back to "Mountain Dew". *For a while, Sierra Mist was announced to be coming into the UK. It has never been introduced in the UK. *Pepsi had to start marketing itself as "Pecsi" in Argentina.